


Oh, My Love, But We Are Bound to Die

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: The last dance shared by Archie and his would-be wife.





	Oh, My Love, But We Are Bound to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

You can’t quite place where your feelings of discomfort were originating. It wasn’t pain, so to speak, but it was slowly strangling your chest, and all you were doing currently was sucking down another cigarette in your living room. Well, it was  _sort of_  your living room. It would be, once you and Archie were married.

The lock clicked then, and bright light from the hall flowed into the room. You could see him, still in uniform, a slight smirk on his lips. “Whatever are you doing, sitting in the dark, my love?”

He closed the door behind himself and went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. All the necessary supplies were already set out on the counter, though, along with a dish of half-melted ice. “Ah, it seems, my darling, that you’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” The sound of your American accent just seemed so hard, so crude, so classless, compared to Archie’s whiskey smooth, dancing words. You flicked ashes into the ashtray and sank further down into the couch.

Archie appeared around the corner, two drinks in his hands, and leaned against the wall for a moment. He didn’t look angry or scolding, just a soft smile and perhaps a twinge of sadness. “Well, I thought that one more couldn’t hurt, now could it, love?”

It was when he sat down next to you that the questions began.

“So, sweet, did you have a difficult day? Was the Major particularly unpleasant toward his beautiful, competent secretary?” His tone was sincere, not patronising, not that you would expect that from him, anyway. Archie was good. Archie was a doll. Archie was everything you wanted from a man, and all you’d had to have done was travel five thousand miles to find him.

“No, nothing like that.” You accepted the scotch even though you hated the stuff and drank. “I don’t know what it is. I’ve been off all day. Anxious, I guess. Been trying to calm my nerves until you got home.”

“Oh, well, there’s the ticket. I am indeed home, and I feel quite like I should fare better in your company as well, darling. Can you forgive my tardiness? I had a late meeting.” He waited for your nod of approval before kissing you. “Ah, there it is.”

You smiled and webbed your hands together. “I love you, Lieutenant Hicox.”

Now he was chuckling along, as well. “I rather believe I love you too, Mrs. Hicox.”

He finished his drink quickly and stood, reaching for your hands.

“We’re not married yet,” you protested gently.

“I’m certain you are correct, love, but only in the eyes of law and man. In my heart, however…” Archie kissed you again. “Dance with me.”

He lead you onto the carpet and held your waist.

“Don’t you want to turn on some music?” you asked.

Archie only shook his head and began to move with you. “No, love. You’re all the music I need, lyrics and melody. I intend to have us wed as soon as I return.”

Your stomach dropped. “Return? From where?”

“This is what that late meeting I mentioned pertains to, I’m afraid. I can’t disclose particulars, but you know me, my sweet. Lieutenant Archie Hicox, saving the world.” He snickered at himself, even. “I’ve got to pop ‘round France to help some of your American fellows. We’ll end this whole ugly business with Hitler and his gerrys, and then I shall come home and wed the bloody hell out of you.”

You squeezed his shoulder and stopped moving so that he’d look at you. You swallowed hard, as though forcing a rock down your throat. “Archie, please. Don’t go.”

“I know, darling, I know. A nasty affair, one I don’t particularly look forward to, but it is of utmost importance. You know only matters of utmost importance could drag me away from my lovely.” He lifted your chin with his thumb and forefinger, tutted, and flicked away the tears on your cheeks. “Now, now, love. Chin, chin. I always come home, don’t I? Even if perhaps a tad late at times? All of Hitler’s boys and his guns, too, couldn’t stop me from making my way back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
